<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Future by Sweatandwoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167546">Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatandwoe/pseuds/Sweatandwoe'>Sweatandwoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Clan Leader Din Djarin, Cunnilingus, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, F/M, Mando gonna breed the reader, Not Beta Read, Reader and Din are married, Smut, Spoilers, Spoilers for Season 2 finale, big dick Mando, just slight tho, posting at 2am is it okay to sleep now, slight cockwarming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatandwoe/pseuds/Sweatandwoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Season 2 Mando Finale</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Reader and Mando suffering empty nest syndrome. The solution? Breed your bitch Mando.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M GONNA WRITE SHOOTING STAR CHAPTER 3 TOMORROW (I HOPe)</p>
<p>Watched the season finale. Kinda disappointed in it, but we'll see next season how it goes. Until then, Mando breeds reader to fill child sized void.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You eyed the clock on the wall. He’d be home soon. If you could even call this a home. A little rust bucket station parked just outside Mandalore, or what was left of the planet. You had never seen a planet look so… abandoned. But it was your home now, the wife of Mand’alor would live on the planet someday. Din was determined of it. </p>
<p>Everyday he went to scan the planet, find a suitable place to touch ground on. He’d pour over them, while training with Bo-Katan. You would never trust the woman, but she’d have a bit of your respect as she helped Din instead of going after the darksaber herself. She had challenged him a few times in the beginning, but Din could get ruthless in battle, especially with her taunts. He in fact, had gotten more ruthless since you both had given up the child. </p>
<p>That was an ache that had refused to go away. It had been inevitable, the child needed to be trained. And Skywalker promised to protect him. It still didn’t stop the sting when you glanced over your shoulder for the child, listened for his coos that never came. Din only held you and in return, you held him. Each other’s comfort, even as the empty nest continued to plague both of your minds. </p>
<p>Perhaps that’s why you had come to this decision. The void in your life had to be filled, and it had been enough time for you to realize, you wanted this. That soon they’d be making the first footsteps on Mandalore since the purge. That soon they’d have shelter, other Mandalorians would follow suit. Din wished to bring in as many foundlings, even adults into the fold. Even as Bo-Katan glared every time he mentioned it. True Mandalorians should always come first, in her mind. And she made that known. </p>
<p>You glanced at the door when you heard the heavy footsteps of your husband. “Cyare?” He called from the hall, and you bit your lip. He sounded tired. </p>
<p>“In here!” you called, hands tightening in the blankets. Had this been a good idea? You don’t have time to second-guess as the door slide open, and your beskar covered husband entered. </p>
<p>“Cyare- “He started, only to stop. You watch the tilt of the helmet as he undoubtedly gazed at your body. “Were you waiting long?” He asked, his voice gruff as he watched your naked body. Your husband had seen it many times, but you still felt the blush rise at his tone. </p>
<p>“No. But – “He removed his helmet, and you sucked in, chest hammering. It still sometimes shocked you at how he looked. So handsome, tanned skin with beautiful brown eyes and dark curly locks. His jaw, currently set tight as he gazed all up and down your body, but perfect. “I wanted to ask something.” </p>
<p>“Anything.” His voice almost comes out as a growl and he moved to take off the beskar. Any tiredness you sensed in his voice earlier seemed to be gone, replaced with a heated edge to his words. </p>
<p>You swallowed. “I want you to put a baby in me.” If you were barely blushing before, you are now red as some fruit. It also came with an embarrassing pulse between your legs, the dull ache of want. And Din is frozen, his eyes staring at the wall. You sit up, raising yourself on your elbows as you gaze at him. “Is that too much?” </p>
<p>You see his tongue swipe out against his lips. How he gazed at the wall before turning to you, and you can see the heat. You almost shudder from how he looked right then, eyes dark and heated but there is a touch of something else there. “Nothing you ask for is too much.” He unclasped the rest of his armour, moving his guns and the darksaber to their safe spot in your bedroom. His shirt is next, and you whimper when all the muscles you’re so fond of are revealed. </p>
<p>You don’t get to see it for long. He doesn’t take off his pants or boots yet, instead moving to the edge of the bed. He grasped your calves, tugging you along the bed until your ass reaches the edge of it. And then he kneeled. Fucking kneeled down in front of you and pulled your legs apart. “You want to me to fill you, Mesh’la?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes.” You whimper, as instead of moving his mouth against you, he goes to your inner thighs. Kissing along them, and you can feel the smirk against them as you shudder. “Din.” It comes out as a whine. </p>
<p>“Patience. If I’m going to breed you, I’m going to do it right.” A nip at one thigh, that’s soothed instantly with a tongue. Fuck. You want that tongue on your cunt. Your hands moved to his hair, and you almost smile as he groaned while your nails scrapped over his scalp. Instead, your smile is taken as he spread your legs further, and his head is suddenly there. </p>
<p>You feel hot air on your cunt, and know he’s blowing on it. Teasingly, before you feel the long swipe of his tongue. How when it reached your clit, he flicked it to hear you whimper his name. A chuckle against your wet pussy. “So wet. How long have you wanted this Cyare?” </p>
<p>You don’t answer, just breathe in sharply. In all honesty, you’ve wanted this since you got married. He promised you little warriors after all, but looking after the child and trying to sort everything out had proved to be a good distraction from him putting a baby inside of you. Your hands tightly grip the curls as he gave another slow lick. But this time his lips move to go around your clit. Your moan is warbled as he sucked, as one hand let go of your calf and how it moved to curl around your back. </p>
<p>One finger pressed against your soaked entrance, circling it while he sucked. Your whines did nothing to hurry him, and he took his time before sinking it in. His mouth lifted from your clit, as he began to thrust his finger until it went all the way to the base. “You like that, Cyare?” His voice came out a growl, and he swiped his tongue over your clit. And then slid a second finger into you. </p>
<p>Your legs started to tremble, the one leg on his back tightening as he began to work a third finger into you. His tongue on your clit still, tracing around it. You could see the brown eyes that turned up to look at you. So dark and wanting. </p>
<p>Once the three fingers were inside, he began to thrust them hard. And then fast too. Your chest tightened, your pussy clenching around his fingers. And he groaned against your clit as he fucked you, feeling your hands tighten in his hair. Your nails raking over his scalp. “So, fucking wet, Cyare.” He moaned against you, lifting his head to look at you. “But you’re going to cum for me before I fill you, aren’t you?” The hand that was still spreading your legs paused for a moment to slap your thigh and you gave a sharp cry at it. You nodded, trying to push his head back down while he laughed at you. </p>
<p>He curled his fingers up inside of you and sucked once more on your clit and it was over. You clenched around him, and instead of tightening everything went loose as he fucked you through your orgasm. Gasping, and moaning. “Din!” You finally whimpered, and he slipped his fingers out of you. And you watched as he licked them clean. </p>
<p>“So good, Cyar’ika.” He stood then, and you watched as he just hooked his thumbs against the hem of his pants, slipping them down just enough for his cock to spring out. Then he was moving, pushing you further back onto the bed, as he moved to spread your legs again. </p>
<p>You gasped at the tough of his cock brushing your thigh. “Din.” You whimpered. “Riduur.” </p>
<p>He gazed down at you, moving to take the base of his cock in his hand. It looked still so thick and large in his hands. He rubbed the tip along your folds. “Tell me what you want, Cyare.” </p>
<p>You shuddered as he let the tip of his cock rub against your clit. “Want you to fuck me. Please, Din.” </p>
<p>Usually that’d be enough. To convince him, to have him slide inside of you. Stretch you and split you open. But he only continued to rub against you. “What else do you want me to do?” He gazed into your eyes; his mouth turned slightly into a smirk. </p>
<p>You arched your back, moving yourself to wrap your legs around his waist. Or the best you could. “I want you to breed me, D-Din.” You moaned, stuttering as he let the fat head of his dick fall against your clit, smacking it lightly. “Want you to f-fuck me till it takes.” </p>
<p>“Good girl.” And then he gave you no breathing room. He was inside of you, all the way in with one thrust. Your entire body trembled with it, breathing deeply as he paused for only a moment, and he always would pause, before starting to move his hips. </p>
<p>Your mouths meet in a clash. Tongues and teeth, as he began to fuck you in earnest. His snapping upward, trying to reach the deepest part of you with each thrust. He groaned into your mouth, and you cry out as he moved fucking faster. You pulled your mouth away, hands moving up his arms, until they’re hooked behind his neck. “Din. Honey. <em>Cyare.</em>” You’re panting, limbs tangled around him. </p>
<p>“F-Fuck,” his hands move down to your hips, holding them down so he can just fuck you. His head tilted downwards to watch where you two were joined, and then his eyes are on you. “Do you want to watch me fill you, Mesh’la?” He was panting, a groan. You wonder how long he was hard, aching for this. Or just how turned he is at the thought of breeding you till it took. </p>
<p>You gave a small nod, only to whine as he slipped out of you. He grunted, moving instead to sit on the edge of the bed and pulling you with him. You face the closet mirror with a shudder, as he moved to press your back into his chest. Lifting you like you’re nothing, and you can see all those thick muscles working as he brings you back down on his cock. </p>
<p>His mouth is at your neck now. He whispered soft words, some in Mando’a and some in common. How beautiful you are, how you’ll be glowing soon enough, how your tits are going to get all swollen. One hand moved from your hip to run his fingers along your body, each stroke of them leaving a fiery want in it wake. And then he was cupping one breast, moving to roll your nipple with his finger until it was at a point. </p>
<p>Your moan is low, as you rocked your hips downward. He was even deeper here, and one hand balanced yourself, bracing against his thigh while the other went to your clit. Moaning loudly, wantonly as he left marks in your neck. You didn’t care if anyone else on this stupid moon station could hear. A cry left your lips, a strangle of his name as you felt the heat rise in your belly. </p>
<p>His mouth is at your ear and he gave the lobe a soft bite. “Come for me, Cyar’ika.” And you do, breaking under his touch once more. Your fingers swirling at your clit, as you felt yourself clench around him, and his sharp intake of breath as you do. The feel of his hips thrusting erratically into you and then his groan in your ear. </p>
<p>Both of you are panting. A nice sheen of sweat has gathered on your brow. And when you gaze at yourself in the mirror, you whimper. Din moved almost instantly at the sound, hands moving to check you. He went to life you and you scrambled. “No!” </p>
<p>“No?” He asked, confused and panting. You shook your head, feeling a blush creep up. </p>
<p>“I can’t let any out.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Cyare.” But he doesn’t pull out, nor does he even sound displeased by your confession. He gives a final thrust making you even further a mess, before turning you both onto your sides. His cock still buried in you, and you can feel his hands running over your stomach. “I need to start building a home for you and our future.” </p>
<p>You smiled at your husband. There is a determination in his gaze, but also the slight flickering of them as he glanced to the small window. You brought his face back to looking at you with a gentle hand. “We’ll do it. For our little warriors. At least two.” That’d be a good number, but if all went well, you’d give him more. </p>
<p>He smiled, and kissed your mouth gently. Almost chaste. Then he ran his hand over your cheek, the other tucking around your waist. You’re about to fall asleep, when he finally leaned down and kissed your lips once more. </p>
<p>“I was thinking at least four.” </p>
<p>The laughter echoed out of your bedroom. And for the first time in a long time, you fell asleep peacefully, and happy in your husband’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://sweatandwoe.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>